A Cold One Worth Living
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: She was different from the rest, and eager to help. A one shot


**A one shot that I couldn't let go of.**

**Summary: Dean and Sam meet a cold one, one that is quite different from the rest of the monsters they've faced. **

Both Sam and Dean raised brows as a beautiful pale woman got out of the truck. Dean couldn't believe this, his baby was running perfectly fine until last night. He didn't understand. He checked the hood, under the car, but nothing. He wanted to role his eyes as the woman got closer. She had dark brown hair, pale skin, seemed perfect. As she got closer, the hunters could see her ruby eyes.

"Woah..stay back. We know what you are." Sam warned, reaching for his knife. The woman shook her head with a smile. "I know." She answered. Her voice was like silk and honey. She came closer standing a few feet away from the car. "I can help you out. I know a thing or two about cars." She offered shrugging. Sam and Dean looked at each other and back to her. "How do we know you're not going to kill us leech?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowing. They didn't move knowing that this woman was way faster than them.

"You don't, but I don't eat hunters or innocent people for that matter." She answered, stopping a few feet away. She was open for an attack and they all knew it. Dean scoffed and looked to his brother. "A vampire vigilante. Cute." The woman flashed a smile that gleamed. "If you think so. I'm not here to hurt you Dean. I want to help you." Dean stiffened and Sam glared. "Now I didn't give you my name." Dean growled out. The woman let out a tinkling laugh. "I know. I know who you are, and you too Sam. Humans destined to save the world from ultimate destruction." She cocked her head to the side, smiling.

A flapping of wings turned attention to Castiel and Jack. The woman gave a wide smile at seeing the angel and the boy. "Castiel." She smiled. Castiel surprisingly gave a smile in return. What shocked the brothers even more was when the two embraced. "I was worried about you. I thought for sure the demons had killed you." He held her at arms length looking her over. He frowned seeing small crescent scars on her skin. "You've been hurt." The woman laughed and shook her head. "You should see the other guys. No they decided to turn me into my worse enemy. But hey, I killed them all." She said and turned her attention towards Jack.

"He's the devils kid? Oh buddy do the supernaturals have it out for you. He's cute for a half archangel." She winked. Jack cocked his head to the side and smiled cheekily. He leaned towards Dean and whispered, "She's a very beautiful creature." Dean just rolled his eyes and Sam looked at everything completely dumfounded. "Wait..hold on. Cass, who is she and how do you know her?" The woman turned and let out a hand. She waited patiently as Sam took it. "I'm Isabella Swan. I've heard lots about you." The boys eyes widened as they looked at Castiel in shock.

"Hold on, this is _the _Isabella Swan? The one you tell stories about? The _human _you couldn't save?" Sam asked, still shaking Bella's hand. Castiel nodded shamefully. "Yes. 4 years ago, she was under my protection and I got distracted. I thought she was killed as I was blasted from the house. I never went back knowing it would be a trap." Dean gave Bella the once over. "So you're the brave human that sacrificed her life?" Bella smiled nodding.

"That's me. I'm just indestructible now." She smiled at the two and took everyone in. "Jesus..how can a girl live looking at any of you. Just so damn handsome." She winked at Jack who couldn't help but blush. "Can I look at the car?" Dean waved her on and Bella took a look under the car, coming out in seconds, moving at a pace that was blurry. Jack jumped slightly, not use to a creature that fast.

"Woah, what are you?" He asked amazed. She gave him a grin. "Wouldn't you like to know? A vampire, or as you call us, Cold One's. Dean, sorry your car has been punctured at the bottom." Jack nodded remembering the information on them, ignoring her message to Dean completely. "You're not evil? You have red eyes." He stated, looking at her in awe. Dean and Sam could see the kid was transfixed and didn't blame him. Bella was a beautiful woman. Who wouldn't be drooling?

"Not at all. I eat Criminals, rapists, the bad guys." She asnwered. "Do you kill monsters?" He asked. Bella nodded. "That's my thing. Only thing protecting me is my vampire body." "Why?" He asked. Bella laughed softly. "Wait, hold on. Punctured? How?" Dean freaked. His car was his life. His pride and joy. Laying a hand on his shoulder she cocked her head to the side. "Calm down. I can fix it. Let me tow it? Jack, monsters are the reason I became like this. They deserve to die. So do I." She asnwered sadly.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "No you do not. It is not your time Isabella. You know this. You never had a time. Never." He stated. She looked to Castiel with a sad smile. "So you tell me lover." Everyone reared back at the term as Bella disappeared into her truck, pulling it around to tow the Impala. "Lover?" Sam asked with a raised brow. "Yes. Well no. As a human, Bella called me her lover as a term of endearment. We were always around one another that many humans thought we were lovers." He explained. Sam nodded and looked at Bella as she hooked the car to the back of her truck. "All set. Let's get going. Where to?"

The boys all hopped in, fitting comfortably. Cass day in the passenger seat as Jack sat between the brothers. "So, I hear Michael is coming. Need help?" Bella asked, looking to Dean and Sam. They were wary but knew that if Cass trusted her, so could they. Before saying anything Jack answered for them. "Yes!" He smiled. It was cute, the kid was totally infatuated. "Well..great, because I was growing bored. You can trust me." She said, aiming it toward Sam and Dean. "If Cass can trust you, so can we." Sam asnwered and Dean nodded in agreement.

"How do you know about Michael?" Jack asked.

Bella's nose twitched, a human habit she still possessed. "He's got word spreading. Demons are in the know and vampires have heard. He owes me." She answered. "He owes us all. What's your poison?" Dean asked. "He's the reason I was turned into what I am. He wanted an army, saw I was the perfect soilder. Killed my family, thought Cass was killed, shit I watched everyone around me die." She answered, her voice emotionless.

The truck was silent and Jack watched everyone around him. Bella was peculiar and very interesting.

She was beautiful too. She was now an important addition to his merry band of a family, although family wasn't a word to use quite yet, but Jack could see the pureness in her. "I like her." Jack stayed as Bella winked at him. Sam clasped him on the shoulder with a laugh. "We know buddy." Jack smiled again, looking into the night as they drove towards home.

**AN: A fun one shot. All mistakes are my own and I apologize lol**


End file.
